A Relentless Sincerity
by SweetNature
Summary: Hunger Games AU Reyna Arellano lives in the poor District 12, though her life is moderate-luxury due to the rest of her family's victories. She is now 16 year-old and to follow in her family's footsteps, Reyna volunteers to the 75th Hunger Games in which there is a different twist. Despite her focus to win, a strong, cunning boy from 2 seems to be a great distraction to Reyna.
1. Too Bad I Still Have to Kill Him

_**A/N ~ First off, this is a Jeyna Fanfiction. Jeyna readers are most definitely allowed, and so are Jasper and any other reader can be allowed :p Just to put it out there, Jasper readers who are just gonna review hate about how "No Jeyna sucks and Jasper rules!" and all that stuff, please don't. You're wasting your time. Now this isn't for ALL Jasper shippers, I'm only saying this to a select few. You guys know who you are T_T That is basically all. 3**_

**_THIS IS A HUNGER GAMES AU _**

**_Jason is in District 2_**

**_Reyna is in District 12 _**

**_:p_**

* * *

**Reyna**

5 minutes. It took my sister Hylla 5 minutes to realize that I was finally awake after her violently shaking me. "I'm up Hylla!" I yell.

She threw me a wicked smirk and replied, "I know, but mother is calling you. Today _is _the day." With that, she strutted out my room and went downstairs. Right, today is the day of the Reaping in District 12. My mother Bellona and my sister Hylla are both winners of the Hunger Games when they were 16. Now, it's my turn. District 12 is the poorest of all districts, but we've survived thanks to the riches our District got from when my mother and sister were victors.

I threw on my purple robe-complimentaries from the Capitol-and rushed downstairs. "Reyna? Is that you?" My mother asked, calling form the kitchen. "Yes!" I simply replied. My feet found it's way through our house in the Victor's Village, and arrived at the kitchen where my mother was making lamb stew.

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Why are you not dressed? Today is the reaping! Hurry, your outfit is in the bathroom. Once you are dressed, you can quickly eat your lamb stew and meet us at the Town Square." She ordered. I nodded and then trudged to the bathroom.

My outfit was a light-brown sleeveless top that is supposed to be worn along with a short white skirt. I sighed before putting on the outfit, and styling my raven black hair into a one-sided braid

(_**A/N ~ I just realized Reyna and Katniss' signature hairstyles are both one-sided braids :P) **_

Once I went back to the kitchen, I saw my plate of lamb stew sitting on the counter. I sat down getting ready to devour the delicious food in front of me. Today is the 75th Annual Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. 2 weeks ago, President Kronus announced the twist this year's quell will consist of. He said that after some calculating, only previous victors' children will have their name in the pool of tributes to be picked, whether they have already been a victor or not. I shook the thought out of my head knowing that my mother would want me to volunteer. I focused my mind into eating, but as I only got one spoonful in my mouth, the reaping call sounded.

"Well, I guess I gotta go." I said to myself.

-10 minutes of walking to the Town Square later-

There are only 3 victors in District 12. My mother Bellona, my sister Hylla, and a man named Hephaestus. He has 2 sons and 1 daughter, but I can't recall their names.

Our district escort Effie, greeted the 5 of us as not awkwardly as she can. Like always, the video presented by the Capitol played, and then we went down to business. I already know how my part in this is gonna play out. Before Effie will even read out the name of the female tribute that is picked, I will have to volunteer with Arellano pride. Frankly, I think my family should have been born in District 2 rather than 12.

As the plan went through my head, time passed by so quickly that luckily, I was back to reality just when she announced "Ladies first."

I waited for her to clear her throat before she heard her name. Then, I raised my hand, stepped out in the middle of the square, and yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!"

All eyes were on me.

"Ah! We have a volunteer! Come up here dear." Effie insisted.

Peacekeepers soon surrounded me, and escorted me to the stage. With no fear, or any expression of nervousness on my face, I walked next up next to Effie.

"What is your name dear?" She asked putting the microphone near me.

"Reyna Arellano." I simply reply.

"Well well well, we have another Arellano in our hands. I'm sure your family is very proud! Now, for the boys!"

Effie then walked to the boys' reaping bowl, and tried her best to grab one of the two slips of paper in the bowl. After a few seconds, she grabbed one and hurried back to the microphone. She cleared her throat once again, and then read the name on the slip.

"Leo Valdez!"

* * *

"Hello again Hylla." I say as my sister and Hephaestus both walk into our train car.

Hylla took a seat across from me and Hephaestus took a seat across Leo. Typical seating choices.

I knew that we were going to get right down to business. My mother taught my sister all her tips and advice and what we first should go over since Hylla was automatically going to be my mentor. The first thing my mother always mentioned was, the tributes.

"Alright then Reyna and Leo. Hephaestus and I have just devised all the information we can that can help District 12 come into glory once again. Who will live out of you 2? Well, that shall be for later."

By later, Hylla knew who will live out of Leo and I and It's probably not the latino elf beside me. Although, he is very resourceful and clever. Leo might surprise my ever-so arrogant sister.

"First! We shall go over the tributes." Hephaestus announced. He held a remote and pressed a button which made the TV planted on the wall besides of us, turned on.

"We're reviewing the tributes from weakest to strongest. Or bigger threat to smaller threat."

On the screen appeared a 2 tributes from District 10.

"Tyson and Ella. Both are very kind, nice, and honest. Yes they consist all those great qualities, but it could be a weakness. We don't know much about these tributes, but right now we think they aren't our greatest threat."

The screen then changed to District 11.

"Katie and Dakota. Katie is quite clever, though she's a bit vulnerable if you ask me. Dakota...well, he is as useless as a morphling. All he obsesses about is this cherry red drink."

We went over many of the weaklings, but then, things got more intense.

"Thalia Grace and Nico diAngelo, District 7. Thalia is very strategic, and clever. She has many tricks up her sleeve, though even if you found out all her tricks, she has a back-up plan with her good strength and fighting skills. Nico, is more quiet, but is still intensely clever. Do not be fooled by him."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, District 1. Now you know what that means. Aphrodite won her hunger games by making everyone love her and ally her. Then, she slit their throats at night when they all were asleep. I'd be careful with this one, because she consists great beauty, but she is very fierce."

"Percy Jackson, District 4. Skilled, strategic, clever, humorous, just many similar factors but more."

"Annabeth Chase. District 3. Her mother Athena won the hunger games by tricking her enemies into quicksand. She's very intelligent, so don't fall into her traps."

"Last, but most certainly not least. Jason Grace."

The TV switched to District 2 and the male tribute was cunning and threatening just with his looks. He has stunning blue eyes...wait, did I just think that?

"Charming looks and personality that can definitely earn sponsors. Also, coming form District 2, his fighting skills are very good, and lethal. We've heard that he is the top student in their training academy so be extra careful."

Hmm. Something's...off with this tribute. He seems...different. Like, more than he's showing.

Well, too bad. I might have to kill him in the games anyways.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this first chap. This is just an introduction to everything, now just a few notes. It's an alternate universe of hunger games that includes Percy Jackson characters so if I hear any complaining about this just...keep it to yourself._**

**_That is really all except that my story Hollow Hearts will be ON HOLD until further notice. Or until further writer's block cute._**


	2. Alright Maybe Not So Easy

**Jason **

"Calm down Gwendolyn. Sooner or later, that wall is going to be gone." I say before popping a piece of carrot in my mouth. Gwendolyn, or Gwen is my so-called district partner who has been throwing her knives over and over again, at the train car's walls.

She took off one of her knives from the wall, turned sharply to me, and then gave me her signature glares. I swear, they're as sharp as her knives.

"I've told you for millionth time! Stop. Calling. Me. _Gwendolyn_!" Gwen then sighed. "Besides, I need to practice. There are other tributes who don't have their victories on silver platter."

Amazing. Almost demolishing the Capitol's property, and I end up as the bad guy.

"Gwen, I suggest listening to my son. Wouldn't want any bad comments to get less sponsors would you?" My father, Jupiter said. Gwen angrily sighed as she took out all the knives plunged in the wall. She then walked away, but before she left to her training car, Gwen made a very clear gesture that meant 'See?! Silver platter!'

I guess she's a bit right. I've got the skill, the charm, and the looks. Sure Gwen has the skill, but we all know most teenage capital girls root for the boys. Alright I sound quite arrogant, but what can I say?

I felt the room's awkwardness rise, so I decided to start the conversation. "So, father. Any threats?" I ask.

He looked up from his 'Capitol Weekly' newspaper, and I can already tell he's grinning behind it. "Well if you must ask son, there is quite a few. But, there's one in particular I want you to look out for."

It's always been my father's dream for me to follow his footsteps into victory. Though, I guess that angle won't work out in the interviews giving as how most of the tributes selected are following their parent's footsteps. "So, whose the brute that's gonna pulverized this year?"

"Actually, it's not a brute. In fact, it's a female...from 12."

A woman from District 12?! That's the poorest district in Panem. Plus, not to be sexist, but a girl?!

"12? Female? Not a brute? Is this some kind of joke father?" I ask sounding very confused.

Jupiter walked up to the TV in the train car and sat down. Of course, I sat down across from him.

"Jason. What did I say about underestimating? Besides, does _Bellona &amp; Hylla Arellano _ring a bell?" Jupiter implied.

"Yes. How can I forget them? District 12 probably worships their victories after Hephaestus. Bellona won her hunger games by demolishing 15 tributes in the bloodbath with only 1 knife! That bloodbath was the biggest one yet having 20 tributes fall and Bellona making 3/4 of those kills. Now Hylla, her daughter, her technique was just as astounding. She was only 14 and she made everyone believe that she was a weakling. Like a bat, she slept at the highest point of mountains at the edge of the dome, then at night, she traveled through trees and killed everyone in their sleep." I explained.

I've heard that Hylla copied Aphrodite's strategy, but added a few tweaks to it.

My father had an impressed look on his face. "You've been studying. Good. Well anyways. My point is that Bellona's youngest daughter Reyna has entered the games this year. You've seen her family earn outrageous victories, so I need you to keep a good eye on her. Use your charm if you want to."

I stroked my imaginary beard and looked out into the distance. "Alright then. Though, what does she look like."

Dad took a remote from the coffee table, and pressed a button. On the TV screen, was a stunning looking girl with raven black hair and cunningly malicious dark brown eyes.

"Beautiful." I unintentionally say.

"Excuse me?" My father said making me get back to reality.

I shook my head realizing how dumb-founded my comment was. "Umm, nothing."

The train stopped suddenly. I look out the window, and there were the crowds of the rainbow capitol people.

* * *

_At the Chariot Openings _

"Brick patterned outfits...how original for District 2, the district of masonry." Gwen implied. Gwen ranted on and on about her ideas for our chariot costumes, but my mind paid much more close attention to the doorway.

District 12 hasn't come out yet, and I would really like to meet Reyna Arellano. For, y'know career purposes. I remember what my father did before the games. He showed off his arrogance and skill for the boys, then, he cunningly lead on every girl. In the arena, he made alliances with girls, told them to help kill the other boys, and then killed them right after the boys were done. Quite devious.

A few minutes past, and then Reyna and I think Leo walked through the doorway. They were wearing light grey costumes with black lumps that I suppose are represented as coal. I took a deep breath, brushed off any dirt on my shoulders, and then walked up to Reyna as Leo walked away from her.

"Hey there beautiful." I say with a cunning smirk as I crossed my arms.

Reyna turned around, and judging by her expression, she looked shocked. "Are you talking to me?" She asked bluntly.

"Well I don't see anyone else within the radius, so yes." Reyna blushed, and had a small smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

I nodded, and thought, _Gee I didn't know this Arellano was so easy. _

Reyna giggled, but then stopped abruptly. "Cut the seduction act Grace. I know what your dad's strategy was, so don't think it will work on me. You might win over these other girls such as Piper McLean, with your blue eyes and charm, but it won't affect me. I came here to win with Arellano pride, and I'm not gonna let some _slick _boy from 2 distract me." With that, Reyna left to go back to her team while I was just standing there with wide eyes.

_Alright, maybe this Arellano isn't easy..._

* * *

**_Short 1,000+ word chapter :p Hopefully i'll gain some feedback with Jason getting rejected? xD Well anyways, if you are enjoying my story, please favorite, follow and review. I appreciate and relish in all of your feedback so :3_**


	3. How Cheesy

_**A/N - Had no access to any Wi-Fi the past weeks (I'm on vacation and it's quite hard to get internet here) so this is the only time I've had Wi-Fi lately which finally caused me to be able to go on fanfiction and update. NOTICE: I'm gonna be on vacation for another week, therefore if I have another updates-block, that is the reason.**_

* * *

**Reyna**

"Who does this Grace boy even think he is?" I say while chucking a fork in the wall. Leo ducked, turned around to see the fork, and then rolled his eyes.

"You almost killed me right there...y'know" Leo implied. I realized I threw the fork at where he was standing and the fork was located at where Leo's neck would've been. Whoops.

I've gotten to know Leo a bit more. He's quite funny and clever. Though, he is too open. Just by our first conversation, he already told me that his mother died by a fire explosion. Yes I am his district partner so the trust with that relationship is reasonable, but if Leo is so open like this to everyone else, I'm worried that everyone will soon learn all of his weaknesses. I know I shouldn't be worried about him because he is my competition, but I sadly have a conscience.

"Reyna! Leo! Training Center...now!" Hylla ordered from downstairs. Leo and I looked at each other and sighed.

We walked downstairs to see an avox ready to lead us to the center. After many fancy corridors and wrong turns, we finally made it.

Leo and I were the last ones to get to the center and as expected, Jason was the first to look at me and/or stare at me. I know his plan. Seduce all the girls, frighten the boys. It's the same as his father's strategy. In my opinion, I just think it's sick.

Once every tribute was in there positions, we all waited for Chiron to explain some basics of the hunger games. Though, it's a bit pointless due to the tributes' parents.

As I waited, I observed the other tributes. Other than Jason, someone else was staring at me. It's Octavian from District 1. His father won the games by somehow blinding every one with sunlight and a mirror, after the blindings, he simply killed the tributes with ease. Octavian might be doing the same plan as Jason, or he actually likes me, OR...he is naturally creepy.

I looked over at his District partner Piper McLean. She was flirting with Jason and he was playing along. Ugh, for some reason I found this disturbing. The reason behind this being disturbing is something I'm actually pretty curious about. I mean, now that he has the girl from 1 in his hands, he wouldn't pay any attention to me anymore. But still, it bothers me.

I shook the thought off and paid attention to Chiron. "One last thing tributes. President Kronus has decided to tweak these games a bit by the popular demand of a different fighting than just weapons or hand-to-hand combat. You will now have powers. Power training will be separate from regular training, and whether you want your power to be a secret or not is your choice."

Powers? This will be interesting.

Chiron was handing each tribute a slip of paper and everyone covered their papers for their eyes only. When I got my paper, I concealed from wandering eyes and read the words on the paper.

In print, it said

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Power/s: Expert Skill for all weapons. Ability to summon a pegasus named Scipio and two metal dog companions named Aurum and Argentum. Also the ability to summon 3 items that fall in the category of weapons or armor.

Hmm, I'm an expert at long range weapons, I guess being an expert at short range will be quite handy. Plus these summoning powers could become helpful.

"Missed me Arellano?" An obnoxious blonde said next to me. I immediately ripped up my slip of paper into countless pieces and shoved them in the fortunate trash can beside me.

"You wish Grace." I retort.

"Ahh your a fiesty one. So what is your power or powers? I have the ability to summon lightning once, summon a horse named Tempest, and control the air so I can fly. Though I can only fly when I'm not in mid-battle."

He literally just told me his powers? I would say he's lying, but because of the slip of paper that was basically smudged on my face, said the powers Jason just explained, I believed him.

"I'm keeping my powers secret if you don't mind." I spit out while walking to the swords training. It was the only short range weapon I was an expert at, so I wanted to work on it more. Sadly, Blondie followed me.

"I don't mind. But, I challenge you to a swords duel...while using clubs since we are only allowed to vs each other with a club." Jason suggested.

I smirked. An opportunity to have this stalker pulverized is definitely something I won't pass. "Alright then." I grabbed a club and stood on the mat in my battle position. Jason smirked and did the same. We amazingly attacked at the same time and the duel was on. I threw many offensive attacks, but his defense was just too good for me to break

"Did you enjoy our conversation?" He suddenly asks before ducking my head swing.

"What? You're conversation with McLean? Please! I thought I was about to vomit right then and there." I sneered as Jason started getting more on offense.

Hit after hit, he was coming closer towards me. When I found an opening, I took a risky move to hit that opening, but the odds aren't in my favor this time. I find myself being tackled to the ground with a club to my throat and a Jason right on top of me. His face was just an inch away from mine that we were practically inhaling each other's exhale.

"So you were bothered by it. Perhaps some jealousy I sense." Jason confidently said while grinning.

"In your dreams." I retort while shooting Jason some sharp glares.

We stayed in the same position for a few minutes. Probably trying to think of what our next moves should be. Until another player added a move of their own.

"Woah there kiddies. Things should probably stay PG-13." A voice said behind me. I threw. Jason off of me and looked at the new player. It was Percy Jackson standing next to a snickering Travis Stoll.

I glared at all of the boys, and stomped away with disgust. As much as how embarrassing that was, is it weird that it sorta felt right? So wrong yet so right? Actually, never mind...god I'm so cheesy.


	4. Oh Look! A Wild Piper!

_**A/N - To that person who reviewed as guest and couldn't make a connection from Lucy Hale to Reyna, well for covers I only connect to looks. I know Reyna has long dark hair, and is most likely to have tan skin, so because of the dark hair I thought Lucy Hale. Usually, I use Selena Gomez to portray as Reyna, but I didn't find any pictures of her that I thought would look good with the Jason portrayer (Alexander Ludwig). Sooooo, as a last resort, I chose Lucy Hale :/**_

_**P.S. Vacation ended earlier than planned, but expect some updates soon after my laptop is charged :p**_

* * *

**Jason**

"Reyna wait!" I call out as I try to stand up straight. Reyna only replied to Jason's shouts by storming away even faster and putting one finger in the air just for him.

Jason realized it was futile because she wasn't going to go back to him after what just happened. Jason, angry, looked at Percy and Travis, and their chuckles were soon silenced. "What. The. HECK?!" Jason shouted.

"Jason. We were only joking around. Besides, we already know your strategy on her. You're trying to find her weaknesses, because she's one of the biggest threats. Out of the whole event that played out, we now know that jealousy and purity embarrassment is some of her weaknesses." Percy pointed out.

My heavy breathing soon turned back to normal. I guess he's right. Though, jealousy? Was Reyna genuinely jealous of me giving in to Piper McLean's flirts? I mean I was just leading her on to have her wrapped around my finger. Then again, she might be doing the same thing. If I were to actually like someone in these godforsaken games then, Reyna would be the most likely.

Wait...what am I saying? She's my biggest enemy. Biggest threat!

Biggest...distraction?

* * *

**Piper (Oh look! I'm finally doing a Piper POV! Haven't made one of these in a long time)**

Ahh Jason Grace. I know my mother told me to experiment with the boys, and her number 1 rule was that I should not even dare to fall in love with any of the boys. Guess that rule is already broken.

I can't help it though. When he doesn't act like a malicious, blood-thirsty, killing machine, he seems nice. Unless of course it's ALL an act. But, I believe there is some sweet truth to the son of Zeus.

"What are you drooling about Piper? I thought your heart was as cold as ice. Who melted your ice castle walls?" Octavian teased while throwing knives and hitting each and every one of the dummies' heads.

I shot daggers at the legacy of Apollo. "Shut up Octavian. Though, if you must ask, it's Jason Grace."

"Him? The other 1/3 of the career pack? He's probably just acting. I mean, did you not study his father's plan?"

I rolled my eyes at Octavian before taking my dagger and stabbing all the dummies around me. "Whatever. What about you? Anyone in mind that might have knocked down your castle walls?"

Octavian was caught off-guard with my question causing him to make his knife miss the dummy completely. He grunted, cursed, then cleared his throat. "Well just because you are my childhood friend from 1, then I will tell you. It's...Arellano."

I was midway from stabbing a dummy in it's chest, until I heard Octavian's answer. My eyes soon widened, and I turned to him. "You like the female from 12? Ha! And you said I don't have any taste." I remark while laughing.

"Well someone else has the same taste as I do."

I raised my eyebrow, and then looked at the direction that Octavian was looking towards. The sight I saw immediately penetrated my giggling.

Reyna and Jason were sparring with clubs, and Jason ended up on top of stayed in that position for a while, and I know I had to do something about it.

"Percy! Travis! Get over here!" I commanded.

"What do you want your highness of royal pain...ness?" Travis joked.

"Our alliance is already official according to our mentors, so I need a favor right now. Go over to that sickening sight, and prevent it." I ordered.

Percy and Travis looked at each other as if thinking that I was joking, but then they shrugged their shoulders and did what they were told to do.

Hmm, if my charm-speaking powers are like this in the arena, then winning the games shall be easy.

I watched as Percy and Travis snickered causing Reyna to throw Jason off of her, and stomping her way to the exit. Now's my chance!

"Hello again Jason. Missed me?" I asked. Jason looked at me, but before acknowledging my arrival, I hugged him. While hugging him, I faced Percy and Travis, and then signaled them to leave. When they were away from the vicinity, I let go of Jason was gasping for air.

"You've got a tight grip McLean." He implied. I arrogantly smiled at the comment, though my eyes paid attention to the exit.

Reyna Arellano was standing in the crack of the exit-door watching Jason and I with watery eyes and sharp glares. I crossed my arms, and winked at the girl from 12 as if symbolizing my victory.

"Wow. Just wow Piper McLean. It all was really just an act." Jason stated.

I looked at him, and putting 2 and 2 together, I came with the conclusion that Jason saw Reyna and I's silent conversation. Gosh, he's got it all wrong. This is the reason why I hate misunderstandings.

I started to speak, but Grace interrupted me. "I don't need an explanation Piper. We're already allies, so stop trying to take hold of my strings as if I was a puppet." With that, Jason walked away.

My eyes started to twitch. My blood started to boil. My limbs all wanted to hit something. And, I felt my heart pounding hard as ever.

I've never felt this much anger before, though I'm not preventing it now. I feel like I don't know anything anymore except 1 thing.

Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano must die.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! :D**

**So, I've got plenty ideas for this fanfic, though I'd like to know what you readers enjoy the most? SUCH AS: POV and Main Conflicts!**

**_Question 1:_ What POV would you like to see more? Or, what NEW POV would you like to see :D**

_**Question 2:**_ **Do you like the Love Triangle conflict or the 'Biggest Distraction' conflict. ORRRR A new conflict you have an idea of. Just make sure you PM me instead of review for your own idea because...yah.**


	5. The New Edition to The Pack

_**A/N ~ Hello there readers! I would just like to inform you on what the plan for this story is gonna be. I'm deciding to showcase the tribute scores in the next chapter, along with Interviews. After that, I'm gonna make another chapter of some last days before the games, being followed up with the hunger games itself! So after this chapter, the games shall arrive in about 2-3 chaps tops!**_

* * *

**Reyna **

"I hope you aren't skipping training center time. Are you little sis?" Hylla said behind me.

I jumped, then got the chills on my back. A crossed-arms Hylla was standing in front of me, as the training center doors close. How does she do that? Every time I know I'm doing something wrong, she somehow always appears to find me red-handed. It's like those Capitol movie cliches where a detective always catch the bad guys as their evil plan is in process. Such perfect timing.

"No. Of course not. I was simply just getting some fresh air. That training center does smell." I reply sternly with a poker face. Hylla narrowed her eyes at me. Hylla definitely knows something is up. She gestured for me to move, most likely so that she can see the full view of what's going on inside. If I move, then she'll see my situation. If I don't, then Hylla will either find her way to force me away, or she'll find out the incident in a much worse case. I sigh out of defeat.

When I stepped away, Hylla looked through the glass pane on the door. I looked over her shoulder only to see Piper and Jason talking...but wait, Jason has an angered face...and he's walking away! Yes! That Two-Faced District 1 girl lost this round. 1 Reyna. 0 Piper. Hold on, what exactly is the game?

"Hmm, the game is simply Jason, little sis."

I looked at Hylla with wide-eyes. How did she know what I was thinking?

"Reyna, you're whispering your thoughts out loud. That is a habit you surely must break, but there is bigger fish to fry."

Do I really whisper my thoughts out loud? I wonder how many times I could have been embarrassed if I knew such information back then.

"Reyna, your little school girl crush with Jason Grace...it ends now. Don't get so attached to ANY of these tributes. Sure, make allies or friends with them, but keep in mind that they are either gonna kill you, or that you're gonna kill them." Hylla said.

"I don't have a crush with Jason Grace! That blonde is in no way attached to me, nor am I attached to him." I say with a confident voice.

Hylla raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure? If you need help with me keeping him off your mind, I can certainly threaten-" I interrupted.

"No, I don't need any help. I have no emotion whatsoever, towards Jason Grace."

My sister nodded, and walked away.

Perhaps...I am getting attached to him. He doesn't seem that bad? Who am I kidding...this is a career I'm talking about! I've got to get out of his trance. This is all just a game for him. Hmm, maybe I can play along and have him wrapped around my finger.

I wiped my eyes with my arm, and then walked back inside the training center with confidence. No sight of Jason Grace, I wonder where he went. Well I can't find Piper McLean either, so they're possibly together. Oh well, that is at least one less problem I have to deal with.

I walked over to the spear-throwing training, and as I grabbed a spear, I watched as a girl who was about my age, throw a spear perfectly in the heart of the target.

"Think you can beat that 12?" She said arrogantly. I raised an eyebrow, and then smirked. I walked away from the target to be about 50 ft. apart, and then threw the spear with all my might. The spear when through the dummy half way. I turned back to the girl, and she was clapping.

"Well done. I'm Gwendolyn, but just call me Gwen. I'm from District 2." Hmm, that explains the arrogancy.

"Reyna. I've met your district partner, Jason. He is quite the womanizer." I implied. Gwen laughed. She walked closer to me, and gave me a high-five. I thought District 2 would've been more serious, and threatening. Not, humorous and welcoming.

When Gwen stopped laughing, she crossed her arms, and looked at me form down to up. "For someone in the poorest district, you are quite strong, and skilled. Then again, you're sister and mother won the hunger games. I suppose you volunteered to bring pride to the family?" I nodded.

"Doesn't everyone who volunteered here want to bring pride to the family?"

"That's true." Gwen said while nodding. There was an awkward silence that immediately spread, until Gwen's mentor Andromeda, walked close to us. "Ahh, the famous Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano." Andromeda said.

Why did she have to say my full name? I hate it. My initials spell RARA, and I've been immaturely made fun of because of it.

Gwen leaned over to Andromeda and whispered something to her.

"I see. Well I'll be sure to consult with Hylla, and Jason. I'm guessing the career pack will have a shocking new edition this year."

With that, Andromeda walked away. By her play of words...did Gwen just ask her to be my ally? I'm honored for it, but I need to know who else is in the career pack.

A bell sounded, and it was time to go back to our floors.

These recent events are starting to be like a capitol high-school drama.

* * *

**Jason **

"You what?!" I shouted at Gwen. Everyone sitting at the table looked at me.

"What's wrong with inviting Reyna to the career pack. She has a lot of skills, plus I can't stand Piper McLean! If she is joining without my permission, then Reyna is joining without yours." Gwen replied before shoving a piece of steak in her mouth.

As much as I love Gwen to death as if she was my sister...she really knows how to get on my nerves.

I sigh of defeat, and continue to eat my steak in peace.

Hopefully Reyna doesn't accept this invitation. I don't need her to distract me with her glossy black hair...and piercing dark eyes. Anyways, perhaps this is a good idea? If Reyna is in the career pack...it'll be easier to pick her off. I might lose my position in the pack, but at least she'll be gone.


	6. The ImageTHAT IMAGE!

_**A/N ~ Hullo everyone. It's Sweet! Unless you haven't noticed, I have posted a NEW COVER for A Relentless Sincerity :oo  
If you're asking why I did that, well this is a hunger games AU and with the other cover, I just didn't think it was fitting so here is a **_**_more revenant cover (in my opinion). _**

**_IMPORTANT!: Alright, I don't know if any of you still are reading this. Please review to let me know you're still there. It'll show me whether or not I should continue this fanfic 3_**

* * *

**Reyna **

"Wake up Reyna!" Hylla screeched before throwing a pillow on my head. Her aim was perfect, and her force was very painful. I groaned as I sat up. I'm a pretty well-behaved, conservative person though when it comes to mornings...I'm a whole new level of cranky.

"What!" I yelled with my eyes still closed. I heard Hylla's stomping come closer to me, and a second after she stopped, she thumped the side of my head which caused my eyes to shoot open.

She sighed in disapproval. "We surprisingly have guests, knowing as how you aren't really a people person. Anyways, you need to shower, dress in some decent clothes, and please fix your bird-nest hair into something far more attractive." With that, Hylla stomped out of my room.

I sighed. "UGH!"

I miraculously stood up, trudged into the bathroom and undressed. (Don't worry...I'm not gonna be explicitly descriptive) I hopped in the shower, and turned the knob for warm water. Like any other normal person, I did the routine...wash, shampoo, rinse, conditioner, rinse, soap, rinse, and etc. After I was done with the 'routine', I prepared myself to go out, the I realized I would be meeting guests. As much I want to know who these guests are, I really don't feel like doing anything at the moment, so I decided to stay in the shower longer.

When I was playing with the water knobs to mix-up the water temp. a horrifying creek echoed in the bathroom. I looked up to see a wide-eyed Jason.

Immediately, I shrieked.

I, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, barely shrieks. Though, when it comes to being stared at by the one male you hate the most...while you are showering...is one of those events that triggers me to shriek or scream.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he said putting a hand over his eyes, and turning the other way. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around me, and got out of the shower. Why does the shower door have to be glass?!

As soon as Jason turned around, I smacked him across the face. "What, in Kronos' name do you think you are doing here?!" I ask

"I was just looking for a bathroom, as you can see I found it..." He explained. I grunted while crossing my arms.

Jason had a sorry face on, though it soon turned into grin. "Plus I found a little bit more."

My jaw dropped, and I was going to slap him again, until the door opening once again interrupted me. It was Leo. He was wide-eyed.

"Umm, Hylla wants you both down...like right now."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I reply. Leo nodded and awkwardly closed the door.

"Now, you, are going leave this bathroom, and my room, and go downstairs!" I ordered.

"But I still have to go."

"Alright, you can 'go' outside!" With that, I shoved him out the bathroom and slammed the door on his face.

Oh my goodness. Jason Grace, form District 2, has just seen me naked...could this possibly get any worse?!

* * *

**Jason **

'Pervert' wasn't anything I ever wanted to be labeled as...ever! I thought it was immature and very inappropriate. I'm still not a 'pervert' but I can now understand why some people are. Due to recent events.

Where's the bathroom I said.

That bathroom over there is broken, so use the ones that are in a bedroom they said.

Which room I said.

First room I guess Leo said.

Biggest, yet best mistake of my life. I open the door and there was a naked Reyna Arellano..showering. I'm not gonna lie I was shocked/amused/horrified.

Shocked because I didn't expect her there.

Amused because well come on...any other guy would've been amused.

Horrified because now every time I see Reyna, her appearance at that moment might possibly the only thing I see her as from now on. Yes, it's horrifying. She's now a much bigger distraction!

_ Now back to reality _

The door slammed shut right in my face, and I awkwardly walked out the room while grinning with wide eyes. It's quite a murderous psychotic expression I have right now. When I got out of Reyna's room, everyone downstairs looked at me. Immediately I changed into a casual expression to prevent any suspicions. No one asked any questions, though I bet Leo is dying to. Gosh, I still have to use the lavatory. When everyone turned away, I made a bee-line to the room at the end of the upstairs hallways. Every floor is the same, and in my floor, there is a room with a bathroom here.

When I was done with my 'business', I met up with everybody else downstairs, and as I glance at Reyna, she had her arms crossed on her chest. Probably due to the fact she feels violated. Hey, it still isn't my fault. It's time's fault.

The avoxes placed the breakfast course on the dining table, and along with Leo, I grabbed a pancake.

"Now, let's cut to the chase. The training sessions are going to begin in 3 hours, and I'd like to spend that time wisely. Andromeda, it appears to be that Gwendolyn would like to request an alliance with District 12's female tribute, and my little sister, Reyna. Is that correct?" Hylla says.

"Yes that is correct, though what is not correct is that my name is _Gwen _not _Gwendolyn"_ Gwen said with a disrespectful tone. Hylla was not pleased, and Andromeda was not as well.

"Gwen this is important. Please do not make a fuss over a nickname for your actual name." Andromeda orders. Gwen was about to talk back, but I put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Andromeda took a deep breath and then replied, "Yes what you said was clearly correct. Along with the alliance of Reyna and Gwen, Reyna will have the privilege to join the career pack alliance, with some other tributes. It includes, tributes from 1, 2, and 4, then it includes Annabeth Chase, and Travis Stoll. Reyna will be the 9th and final tribute in the career pack alliance."

Hylla stroked her chin. C'mon Reyna couldn't, wouldn't, even shouldn't join! I know for sure that she is definitely going to distract me with her...bewitching good looks. Did I just think that?

After a few minutes of Hylla and Reyna discussing, they came to a decision. "We have made our choice.-" Hylla beings.

"Reyna...accepts the offer."

Nonononononononononoo.

This is gonna be a disaster. Now that I've got that image of her..just oh..no.

I looked at Reyna, and she caught my sight. She glared at me, along with a grin full of mischief. Reyna being a competitor has gotten to be a whole lot harder.


	7. Training Sessions and Scores

**Jason **

"Jason Grace" A computer voice said. I looked at Gwen, and she smiled at me while whispering good luck. I turned around, to check on Reyna, who was going to go last. She was playing her token from home, a ring it seems. She kept throwing it up, catching it, then throwing up again. Once she snatched it out of midair, she hissed at me.

Ever since this morning, Reyna has gotten cocky, arrogant, or perhaps she is trying to scare me.

"Jason Grace" The computer voice said again. I shook my train of thought out of my head, stood up, and walked into the training center.

When I arrived in front of the game makers. I said my name, and explained what I will be doing. "My name is Jason Grace. District 2. I will be presenting my 'powers' and swords/spear skills."

"You have 10 minutes." Chiron, and Janus said. This year, there are two head game-makers. I first thought it was because they were gonna put us into two arenas, though apparently, they are hand-picked previous head game-makers, who are the best of the best, and the Capitol decided to go all out in this year's games. I shivered at the thought. I can already sense the menacing creatures they will put inside that arena. It will be a great disadvantage, then again a great advantages because I'm not the only one in that arena.

I shook away my train of thought and headed to the swords station. I programmed the simulation, while grabbing the finest Imperial gold sword...I never really favored Stygian Iron, or Celestial Bronze.

I stood still in the middle of the simulator. I held my sword with one tight hand, remembering the one phrase my father always told me. The sword is merely an extension of your arm that's just as deadly. There was a countdown going from 10.

9\. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2...1.

Just as the countdown stopped, 2 computer dummies started making a bee-line towards me. I run faster to them, while swinging my sword to their necks. The dummies fell apart and then disappeared. Another one appeared, this time with a bow. I ducked down and slid, making the dummy fall. Before they even realized they fell, I stabbed my sword right in their stomach causing them too to fall apart.

More dummies came with all different weapons and movements, but none of them was a match for me. Once I got out of the simulator, I was greeted by countless applause from the game-makers. Although, the 2 head game-makers just simply sat still and watched.

I cleared my throat and put the sword back on the rack. "Now, I will be presenting my 'powers'"

My powers are quite cool. Perhaps I can impress the Heads with them. I enter the simulator again, and programmed it to power mode. I've chosen only to use 2 of my powers during this session though I had quite a cheeky plan in mind. Right before I came in, I snatched a knife. Perhaps my plan will make the heads rethink my mental abilities.

Once the countdown stopped, I flew up to the ceiling. There were only 3 dummies, but more and more kept coming in until there were 9. None of them had a clue of where I was, and I knew this would be the time to shine. I dropped the knife straight in the middle of the 9 who were bunched in a circle, and then BAM! I summoned some lighting to hit the knife, which deflected the electricity to all of the dummies taking them all down.

I got out of the simulator once again, but now hearing a much louder applause. I looked to see the heads and they even clapped. I smiled, bowed, and then left the room with a very satisfied grin on my face.

* * *

**Reyna **

I was the last person in the waiting room, and Leo is probably showing off his fire skills in there. The game-makers are probably tired. I need to get their attention Perhaps, an attention-seeking sentence will do. Hopefully it won't affect my score.

"Reyna Arellano"

I stood form my seat, and walked slowly to the training center. I gave myself one more motivational thought, and opened the doors with a deep sigh. The game-makers were all feasting on their delicious buffet as I walked to the center. I introduced myself, and explained what am I going to present them. Though, they did not hear me at all. Time for this childish attention-seeking sentence.

"Alright then. I am not going to present anything because I honestly think that the Capitol is stupid, brutal, and selfish!" I say loudly for them to hear. All their faces were shocked with horror.

I grinned at their terrified-statue-like expressions. "Now that I've got your attention, I will now present what I'm capable of." With that I turned around to the simulator, as sighs from the game-makers were let out. I set the simulator to program more targets while I'm in there, and I set it so it will give random weapons with a limited amount of it's use.

My feet slowly stepped inside, and I looked back to make sure the game makers were watching. The countdown started.

_Alright Reyna, you only got one-shot. You have their eyes and ears, now make the best of it._

_3...2...1_

I was given 2 throwing knives, as two targets appeared with swords. I threw the two knives at once and both dropped dead. The next weapon given is a bow and 3 arrows. This time, a target appeared on the ledge with also a bow and arrow. We both let out our shots, but unlike them, I dodged the arrow. On and on, I kept getting every weapon, and killing my targets with only one hit. When I finished the last weapon, I came out of the simulator and bowed. I heard many claps, though they weren't loud enough for my satisfaction.

I turn around back at the simulator, and programmed it to give me natural conflicts, along with stronger targets. I took a deep breath before going back inside the simulator. As the countdown reached one, I whistled which summoned Scipio. My pegasus. I admired it's peanut-butter skin, though I felt a hot sensation on my feet. I looked down to see little flames coming out of the ground, immediately, I hopped on to Scipio and we became air-borne.

As we reached the ceiling, the floor already had roaring flames. Targets on the ledge started appearing, and with throwing knives, I knocked them all down before they could even reach me. I was out of knives, though no targets were appearing. I looked back down to check if the simulation is over, but the fire on the ground only became worse. How could it be not over?

When I looked back up, a target jumped off the ledge and grabbed on my feet. Due to the targets' weight, they cause me to fall off Scipio's back. I was able to grab on the pegasus' neck, though the target still wouldn't fall. I tried kicking them in the face, but they dodging my attacks. Another target appeared on the ledge, but with a bow and arrow pointing directly at my face. My mind suddenly panicked, though I told myself to calm down.

I need to think of a plan. Then, it hit me.

With all my strength, I swung back and forth while watching the other target. I predicted the time they will let the arrow fly, and when I thought the time was right, I swung all the way back at Scipio's back as if I did a back-flip. The arrow flew, but it hit the target who was on my foot, instead of me. Another knife appeared, and I used it to finish the job.

The flames went down, and when I came out of the simulator, the game-makers were clapping with great admiration. My time was up, and I came out of the training center looking pleased.

* * *

**Reyna **

"Reyna! Come down here! District 12 is up!" Leo shouted. I did not want to face my team, as I get my training score. All I know so far is Jason is the only person with 10. The rest of the career pack has 9s and one 8.

"From District 12. Leo Valdez. With a score of...8" Grover Underwood announced. I heard the cheers downstairs, and I was happy for him, but I need to see my score.

"From District 12. Reyna Arellano. With a score of...eig..." Grover Was about to say 8, but he looked back at his paper to make sure. He had a confused look on his face. Come on, come on what did I get.

"10!"

Oh my god. I tied with Jason.


End file.
